Su Vida Temprano
by CaffeineTed
Summary: 8 yrs after s4 (s5 never happened). Angel got his shanshu, riches and married Buffy. Tul, a Slayer, lived a harder lifestyle. But when both loves are torn from these two warriors, darkness overrides their good instincts and that means trouble for LA!
1. Los Dos

TITLE: Su Vida Temprano  
  
RATING: R  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please! No serious serious flames though. You'll regret it. *gears up chainsaw*  
  
SUMMARY: 8 years after Angel Season Four. Angel got his shanshu three years before, married Buffy and got to live a happy life up until now. But when Buffy is murdered, Angel snaps and is looking for some revenge. But what he doesn't know is that someone else is looking for revenge, too. BA, AOC  
  
AN: Su vida temprano is spanish for your short life.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
ANGEL.  
  
We were so in love...  
  
Angel woke up slowly to the first rays of sunlight that streamed in through his bedroom window. He never got sick of the feeling of sun, probably because he had to go without it for so long.  
  
I was the luckiest guy on earth...  
  
He looked down at the small blonde curled up peacefully against him and smiled. He bent down and kissed the top of Buffy's head. She stirred and looked up at him, now awake.  
"Hi," Buffy said sleepily.  
"Hey." Angel brushed a loose strand of blonde hair away from her face and looked down at his wife lovingly.  
"Ugh. I don't wanna get up and go to work." Buffy moaned, slumping against Angel's bare chest.  
"Neither do I. But we don't exactly have a choice now, do we?"  
"Yeah, guess not. Sometimes I just don't wanna get up and go anywhere at all. I'm content just laying around all day in bed with you, you know?"  
  
I only wish we could have spent more time together...  
  
"That's what weekends are for," Angel replied. Buffy smiled up at him and the two gazed into each others eyes for a minute.  
"I need to get up and go now." Buffy told him.  
"I'm not stopping you." Angel replied defensively.  
"At least it's Friday. Weekend soon." Buffy smiled, getting up out of the bed.  
"Yeah." Angel replied, getting up also.  
  
We thought we were forever. An invulnerable force bound by love...  
  
"So, any big plans for this weekend on your end?" Buffy asked her husband, running a brush through her hair as she looked at him in the reflection of the mirror.  
"Well," Angel started, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her torso. "I'm gonna hang out with a very beautiful, sexy young woman." He whispered softly, voice dropping an octave. He started to kiss Buffy's neck from behind her. She smiled.  
"Oh, really? What's she like?" Buffy asked.  
"Like I said, beautiful, amazing, strong," Angel listed her qualities in between kisses up Buffy's neck to her cheek. "I love her."  
"Aww. What about lil old me?" Buffy pouted, turning to face him without breaking his hold on her.  
Angel laughed softly and kissed her.  
  
If only it could have stayed that way.  
  
TULIA  
  
I remember that we'd actually begun to make some progress up until El Vencer rolled into town. We'd hang out at our crib. We called it El Solo Hograr, or The Home, 'cause everyone who lived there didn't have another one. But it wasn't so bad. We all got along with each other, kickin back with our amigos, kickin demonic ass.  
  
"Look what I got, chicos!" Roberto shouted as he and Lorenzo brought in a big box full of stuff.  
"Food?" Tulia asked, getting up off Tiburon's lap, much to his dismay.  
"Hell no. What me and Roberto got much better than any food out there."  
"I sent yall out to get munchies for the gang and you come back with a box of crap?" Tulia asked, shoving Roberto's shoulder.  
"It ain't crap. Mirelo, Tul!" Roberto defended himself, pulling out a busted old stereo. Tulia raised one dark eyebrow at the two young men.  
"Like I said. I sent you both out to get comida para los chicos y traeron un radio que no funciona?" Tulia raised her voice, accidentally slipping into Spanish.  
"El radio funciona." Lorenzo replied, turning it on. Loud hip hop came through the speakers as he and his friend bounced along to 50 Cent.  
"Don't make me get physical on you chicos!" Tulia threatened. "Yall better take that stereo back to where you got it from and get some food or I'm gonna fully kick your asses!"  
  
Okay, maybe we didn't always agree on everything. We were all still pretty young, what do you expect, diplomats?  
  
Two warm hands slipped around Tulia's torso.  
"Tul, calm it down. They both know you can kick their ass. And that's why they're gonna go exchange that piece of shit for some food, right?" Tul smiled as Tiburon raised his voice to the two twenty year olds.  
"Aw, hell yeah. We were just playin with you, Matadora bezella." Lorenzo smiled, tugging on Tul's long, dark ponytail. Her perfectly unflawed face looked towards the door, indicating them to leave. The two nodded, and grabbed up the stereo.  
Tul looked around El Hograr. A group of the younger variety, in their late teens, were sitting on torn up old mattresses that they usually slept on, playing a card game. An old salvaged TV sat on a stand, and another group was trying to watch the news, piled on top of each other casually. There were a pair of couches in the corner of the abandoned warehouse, where Tul and Tiburon were hanging out. Various mattresses, sleeping bags, pillows and blankets were pushed against the walls when they weren't being used, which was usually at night to the late morning, depending on when peoples' shifts were that night.  
  
El Hograr was the only place kids like me and Tiburon used to be could survive thanks to the Legion and the government.  
  
The one price for staying at El Hograr, sleeping there and getting fed was battling. They used to lose people a lot, but then Tiburon suggested they stop admitting everyone off the LA streets and start admitting only those who could fight when and where they needed them. People were sent out to get food from shelters usually, but then the shelters got shut down by Mayor Gunn, and they had to buy or steal food. Mayor Gunn who was rumored to have fought the great fight himself, till he worked for a vampire at the evil law firm of Wolfram and Hart, and got a bunch of law junk in his head and a bunch of cash in his pocket and forgot about everyone on the streets. That happened three years ago. Supposedly the vamp who corrupted him got unvamped and was now livin large with the Slayer who started the whole Legion by bringing forth the power of the Slayer to all potentials. To keep them all on tabs, the Slayers had to join the Legion. Tul was the only one who refused to. And Tul was the only one who was the one next in line if that blonde Slayer hadn't gone and fucked it all up by subjecting them all to their torture and eventual demise.  
  
Who am I kidding? The world was fucked. Then and now. And all because a few stupid fuckers thought they could save it and wound up making it worse for everyone else while they got rewarded with a happy marriage, kids and a free ride to heaven. If there is such a place.  
  
They deserved each other, then. A Slayer who dragged down hundreds and an ex-vamp who fucked up the world.  
She sighed at the feeling of Tiburon's warm mouth that currently started kissing her neck. She smiled as he whispered the three words she always loved to hear escape his lips.  
"I love you." Tul closed her eyes and let everything but her and her man slip away.  
  
But that was before. Before the socalled accident. If we hadn't just staked El Vencer before he got to the Legion and let slip where our cover was, forcing us to make an aggressive attack on their headquarters, I might not have been the be the only one of us left...  
  
AN: Review for me is a cattle prod: the more u poke me w/ it, the faster i write. i know this was a boring prelude thingy but the next chapter, already in the works, entitled: "La Batalla Entra Matadoras" will be full of action and angsty memories. :-D 


	2. La Batalla Entre Las Matadoras

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Tulia crouched on the roof of the Legion building. They have a bigass office building, in which the Slayers get to live in, and eat good food and be happy. And then they leave the less priveledged, less chosen, to an abandoned warehouse and fighting on the street for scraps of food and clothing, Tulia thought with a burning of hatred for the Slayers within the building.  
Once again, a meeting was held for the slayers inside the Legion, and once again, Tulia had been invited, this time personally from Buffy herself. The note had said something like, blah blah, we need you to help us fight, blah blah, please attend, you can be a great asset, blah blah. Oh, by the way, give up your only family. The fact that three of Buffy's little Slayers had killed a pack of good fighters from El Hograr without reason hadn't exactly made Tulia happy either.  
This time they would pay. Tulia and los chicos del Hograr would attack. Tonight.  
They were all in their positions, with all the weapons they could find, some made out of scraps of metal and other stuff from the warehouse. She had given them a "leaderly" speech beforehand, to give orders, which was not a usual custom for her to do, usually she'd set goals, and a main scope of what they were to set out to do, but never giving orders. Her orders today were to leave none of the Legion's Slayers alive, and to go in with the intent to destroy the Legion forever. She'd had enough, and so had the fighters, ready to spill some blood, be it human, or demon.  
They had set up different groups of people with set leaders at set entrances, Tiburon's group at the main entrance, for the initial attack, Tul's group on the roof, Carlos' group on the West side, and Micaela's group on the East. Tul looked at her watch. Tiburon should be heading in any minute now.  
Once she saw Tiburon talking to Buffy at the head of the long oak table, she motioned to her group. Tulia kicked through the glass ceiling of the conference room, glass shattering everywhere, and the Slayers looked up to see all thirty two of Tulia's group jump through from the roof, weapons in hands. Then the other three groups rushed in, weapons flying.  
The Slayers had no weapons, but the advantage of superstrength. Blood started to be shed, some from Slayers, some from Warriors. Tulia herself watched from the roof; she hadn't jumped yet. She watched the battle silently, and watched Tiburon fighting with Buffy. Her dark eyes followed each of their moves, silently cheering when a Slayer was killed, silently burning when the blood of one of her own was spilled.  
  
The fight went on for almost two hours, but Tulia still waited on the roof, knowing only to jump in when it was the right time. She felt nothing when she saw the other rightful Slayer, Faith, kill six of her kids with one swing of a battle axe, only to be slashed apart by Carlos from behind. She felt nothing when she saw almost all dead, except Carlos, a few Slayers, and Tiburon and Buffy, who were still fist fighting vigorously. The other order she'd given to the groups was to leave Buffy for Tiburon or herself.  
A younger Slayer with long brown hair took a dagger off a wall, and Tulia saw her move before it happened. It was going to hit Carlos, a warrior she couldn't afford to lose. She recognized the girl as Buffy's little sister, also a Slayer. She jumped now, just as the girl let the dagger fly from her hand. Tulia landed perfectly on the conference table, and used her hand to knock the dagger aside. Carlos seized the opportunity of distraction to pick up the battle axe from the dead Faith's hands, and swung it voilently to decapitate all three Slayers who were fighting him. He tossed the battle axe to Tulia, who grabbed it casually out of the air, twirling it in her left hand.  
  
She saw the fear and determination in the young girl's eyes as she approached with her axe, still looking nonchalant, but deadly. The girl knew who she was, then, as Tulia did her. This was one of the girls who had ruthlessly killed Lorenzo, Greg and Quig when they were out on alleyway searches. Plus, she was the Slayer's sister, so it would be like a kill two birds with one stone kinda thing.  
"Buffy!" The girl screamed as Tulia raised her axe to strike. Buffy looked over at the scream from her sister, and dashed as fast as she could across the room, throwing the knife that was in her hands at Carlos, getting him right in the artery. He fell down, dead.  
It was too late for her sister. With a smooth, easy swing, Tulia swung the axe right into the young girl's head, blood gushing out from the wound as Dawn fell to the floor. Tulia then turned to face Buffy. She'd never met Tulia, but Tulia sure as hell knew who Buffy was. Buffy knew immediately that it was her, rage and hurt bubbling up inside of her.  
Tulia pulled the axe up out of the girl's head, her blood, as well as others', still fresh on the sharp metal blade.  
"You," Buffy whispered as Tulia's dark eyes pierced her with a hateful stare.  
"Y tú también." Tul replied.  
"Why. Why did you do this?" Buffy asked. She knew that death filled all Slayers' minds, as did destruction and hatred at times, and she'd seen a Slayer go bad before, but she'd never seen a Slayer as dark and filled with hate as the one standing in front of her.  
"Because of you, jefe. And what you did to the world."  
"What, save it?" Buffy asked. "All I tried to do was help it. You could have been a part of that."  
"Look at what your great training did!" Tulia exclaimed, motioning to the hundreds of dead bodies around them.  
"That was your doing."  
"This, yes. It was my doing. I came into that with the intent for this to happen. To kill. But what you don't realize is that this is what's been happening every single day. And mainly, in part, because of the shitty job you and your matadoras have been doing round here, that's just gotten people killed! In order to save the people, you have to be a part of them, not up in this super skyscraper above all of us because you think you are. It's just getting more people killed. That's why I never joined your stupid Legion, I am a part of el gente, I lived that way, I'll die that way. You weren't. You killed them, betrayed them, betrayed all these dead innocents. You betrayed your ignorant, dead sister whose brains I just cut in two."  
Buffy couldn't take it anymore. This girl knew nothing about her! She jumped towards her, and the fight between the Slayers began. Tulia swung a punch at Buffy, who returned it. Buffy was shocked to find that this Slayer was just as strong as her physically, maybe stronger. Something told her this wasn't just your ordinary potential-turned-slayer. She was driven by something more powerful than just what drives a Slayer.  
Tulia dropped the battle axe to the floor, punching Buffy shitless. With another blow, Tul threw her all the way across the room. She picked up the battle axe off the floor, and hurled it at Buffy, who stood up and moved out of the way just in time. The axe stuck in the wall. Buffy removed it, as Tulia watched from the other side of the room. Tulia looked over at Tiburon, who stood up in the other corner. She looked back to Buffy, and when she saw the look in the other Slayer's eyes she knew what she was going to do.  
"Tiburon, move!" Tul shouted. The man was bruised and beaten pretty badly from his fight with Buffy, and couldn't move fast enough. Buffy hurled the axe across the room, and Tiburon's body fell to the floor as his head rolled away seperately.  
A fire filled Tulia as one had never filled her before. Buffy turned back to face her, her eyes filled with the burning hatred the battle had filled inside of each of them. They were the only two left. They stood, on opposite sides of the room, both unable to control themselves anymore as they rushed towards each other, both with the intent to kill.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel unlocked his door and stepped inside, tired after a long day of work at Wolfram and Hart. All the lights in the house were off, and it was empty. He checked his Rolex. It was nine thirty, Buffy should have been home from the meeting by now. He put his breifcase down on the stairs and walked into the kitchen, loosening the tie around his neck. He went over to the answering machine, to find the red button blinking one. He pressed the talk button to listen.  
"Hi, honey, it's me, Buffy. It's about noon, the meeting's about to start. I just wanted to let you know that my car broke down on the way over to work and I kinda need a ride. I'll probably get one from one of the girls, but just give me a call on my cell. Hope you had a good day. I love you. Bye."  
Angel smiled a little wearily, and picked up the phone. He dialed Buffy's cell phone.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Tulia looked around the conference room, floors and walls covered in dead bodies and blood. She was the only one standing. She looked down at the blonde Slayer who she had killed only ten minutes before. She hadn't been able to sit down, or think, or leave, or do anything. She was the only one standing. Alone. All her friends, family, warriors, were dead, their bodies scattered and marred. All the Slayers who died because of her, they were there also.  
She felt like she wanted to cry, but couldn't. She couldn't look over at Tiburon's dead body. Or Carlos. Or anyone. She couldn't handle it, but if she left, it would mean it was over, and they were really gone for good. She had told them all to come in with the intent to kill, and they had. There had been no survivors. Except her.  
A ringing was heard. Tul jumped at the sudden noise. It had been so loud before, full of screams of death and all, and then when everyone was dead, it was stone silent. Now the sudden noise had scared her. What should she do? She listened closer, and found that it was a cell phone. Buffy's, for that matter. She swallowed, and picked it up. She looked. The screen read HOME. Shit! Her family, or husband, or whatever! What was she supposed to do, pick it up and say, "hi, Buffy can't come to the phone right now, she's dead, I killed her?" A moment of panic fled through her body. Wait, you have no sympathy! A voice inside her shouted. Scare the fucker!  
Tulia opened the flip phone.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Buffy?" A deep, rich voice asked.  
"No. Who's this?"  
"This is her husband. What are you doing with her phone? Who are you?"  
"I'm your wife's murderer." She hung up.  
  
AN: yeah. kinda dark. But that's how Buffy and T died... for the REAL plotline of the story comes soon.... READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
